Play me my music
by Vienetta
Summary: She was there. Moving to the beat like here life depends on it... - Dance was always her way of seducing a man. This time she found her Prince Charming.


**Do that s**t do that s**t do it**

**On the dance floor**

**Can you feel me?**

She was there. Moving to the beat like here life depends on it. Swaying her hips side to side, left-right, hypnotizing every man in the club. Her long, slender legs stepping occasionally back and forth. Her whole slim body popping to the rhythm, telling that she's feeling free as never.

**Let's play a game  
Let's pretend for a second  
You do****n't know who I am or what I do  
**

For once in their life, ok more than once, they're were gonna pretend that she's not an obsessive JONAS number one fan and he is not an all time rock star, one third of JONAS band – Nick Lucas. For this night they pretend that they don't know each other.

**I can feel your heart beating  
I can hear you breathing**

Earlier this night Nick was busy writing the newest JONAS single. He was overworking himself, which cost a writer block. As soon as his brothers realize what is going on, they gave an awesome idea - go to the club, and boy, he was so on it. He remembered every wild night out with his brothers and friends. There always was at least one song to which he danced with innocent Macy Misa.

**Look into your eyes  
Trying to see into**** your mind  
See into your soul **

He spots some of un-know guys checking her out. In some way he's getting mad about it. After taking a deep breath he realizes that he can't blame them. Heck! He can't blame her for being smoking hot in her casual outfit. It is only short black shorts, simple white V-neck and plain creamy white Chuck Taylors. But still… She look incredibly stunning. For a moment he thinks he catches her glance. For a moment he wants to read thru her act, see her vulnerable side. Since that moment he knows what are his feelings toward Macy.

**But it's something about you  
That makes me wanna change**

And it's for her that he wants to go out there on the dance floor and join her. It is for her that he wants to change them from being friends into something more. It's for her that he wants to sweep her of her feet, carry to his house and never ever see her hurt. It's for her and about her that he wants to change from teen heartthrob into Nick Lucas – ordinary boy.

**I like the way you dancing  
And the way you play the game  
I like ****the way you take away the pain **

He always love watch his little girls dancing. When she's moving to the music she's so graceful, so breath taking. She's just so good at what she's doing that you could think in her case practice really makes perfect, but to her it all comes naturally. Spotlights are shining thru her brown wavy long hair. She keeps on the vibes even if she's tired. She hit the dance floor with so much passion. Sometimes he thinks that she is more into dance that into any other sport she practice. When he asked her "Where you got that moves from?" she let out a simple giggle and shrug saying "I got it from my momma". It's funny how she can brighten up his mood, even after breaking up with his last girl.

**I don't want your innocence  
I don't want you to stutter  
I don't want a commitment and  
I don't want you to suffer  
I don't want your number  
Baby, I want you to wonder  
I want you to come up  
Looking like it's something you wanna  
**

He remember how she acts in school. So innocent, so shy, so ridiculously friendly. It's pointless, that it have to take him in to this club, to be with that many girls to realize that she could be the one. He wants to talk with her like they know each other since forever. He wanted to talk with her calmly. With no bad words, fight and without feeling guilty. He wants to hold her in his arms, sings lovely lullabies till she fall asleep. He didn't want to be connected with her if it was supposed to produce any suffering for her gentle being. It was his biggest wish to make her happy. Everytime. And he wants her to desire him too. He wants to be needed, wanted. Wants to fulfill her dreams.

**Tell me, what you thinking about  
When you got me ****waiting patiently  
And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody  
But there's something about you  
That really got me feeling weak  
And I'm trying to find the words to speak  
**

From time to time she's looking around the club like she's searching for someone. She definitely NEVER wait for anybody and now she's finding herself in the middle of the dance floor with hope in her heart, that this night would be different. She's scanning the crowd and then! She spots him sitting there at the table with few of his friends. He slowly take his glass up to mouth, definitely to fill them with some kind of drink. Maybe something plain like gin with cola or more distinguished like 'Sex on the beach'. No, that's more like what she wants to drink. She dare herself to go there and talk to him, but as soon as she approach the boy, she can't find her voice to speak.

**Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
I can picture you in my room  
Until the morning**

She stands still and can't move. She's gazing in to his mesmerize brown eyes and can't, scratch that, won't take her eyes to look at anything but him. Table turns, and this time it's him who hypnotize her. She hates herself for that, cause she knows that it's been only like… five hours after his big break up with his precious girlfriend. What was her name? Penny? Or was it Amy? No… It was that backup dancer Jade! Everyone know that he fall to hard and too fast. She didn't like the idea of being 'one of them'. She always wanted to mean something to him. Something more than other girls. No offence. They were cute, beautiful even, but behind a beauty should be hidden thing called interesting personality. And all that girls wanted to be with Nick of JONAS, not plain Nick Lucas, which in her thoughts wasn't so plain. Actually she has been recently dreaming about them in her bedroom wondering what he want to do to/with her.

**I don't even know your name  
Boy, I need to know your name  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
Tell me if you want it**

She's coursing under her nose, because she's supposed to be strong. She's supposed to show him what he's missing. But no… She found herself craving for his love. She wants to be the one he need, the one he want, the one he love. And all she could do is acting like she don't even know his name.

**I know you're gonna like it  
So tell me how you want it  
And you don't have to fight it  
Cause baby you're invited**

Suddenly she get the power to become that super dime girl, who can break your heart. Her body is radiating this whole new sexy attitude. At first, thoughts of her being the heartbreaker scares him, but after second of thinking he is ready to take that risk.

**You're dreams ****fulfilled  
You're rocking with the best  
Unforgivable I'm put your limits to the test  
You're pulsating, your heart is beating outta your chest  
You're hyperventilating, trying to catch your breath  
**

She's dancing her heart and soul out of her petite body. They are together, but in some way they keeping their distance from each other. He realizes, that her dreams are finally starting coming true. He is willing to put her limits to the test and see how long she can resist him.

**I'm the dream, I'm th****e one, I'm the reason you come  
I'm the last thing your eyes see  
The passion's inside me, it's yours  
Now come try me, c'mon  
**

Thinking about that that he was the only reason she came tonight, wasn't that bad though. They know – tonight they gonna end up together. And it won't be one night standing. He bend down a little, just to lightly touch her perfect lips with his own. They taste like strawberries and wine. Goode wine. She smiles thru the kiss and he feels thousand of fireworks goes behind his closed eyes. He's happy. Very happy.

**Tell me, what you thinking about  
When your hands is all on me  
Cause I've been thinking about  
All the possibilities  
Ain't no other place that I really wanna be  
Cause you're sweepin' me off my feet  
**

Finally theirs bodies are touching. They can feel the heat, feel the rush going thru their veins. It's like dream come true. His hands start their journey right at her hips and they slide down and up thru her whole body. She's sighing. She wants to feel like this forever. She wants to know what is he thinking right now, when their ritual dancing change into something different… Good different.

**Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
I can picture you in my ****room  
Until the morning**

Her hazel eyes are once again attached to his incredibly deep brown ones. Vision of him in her room, laying on her bed and snuggling up with her is one more time in her mind. She can see them sleeping together, waking up with a kiss, eating breakfast together and doing other stuffs or just laying there under thin sheet. And once again their lips met in a blissful kiss.


End file.
